Bring Me The Head Of Prince Charming
by Taranea
Summary: Prompt-Fic. Sonic and Shadow were only supposed to help Amy with the party. But when the girl you're helping has a penchant for magic, and a certain speedy hedgehog has *never* known when not to fiddle with stuff - well, you've got a "small" problem...
1. Chapter 1

**Bring Me The Head Of Prince Charming**

_by Taranea, for ShotsofSunshine  
><em>

**Chapter 1: Only Fools and Fairies**_  
><em>

"Amy. I repeat: It's _Sonic the Hedgehog_. Not Sonic the _Packhorse_."

The complaint coming from the blue hero was rather muffled, seeing as it emerged from about three bags of groceries piled on top of him. The addressed pink girl, however, only skipped up the stairs to her apartment ahead of him merrily.

"Oh, come on, Sonic. You're strong, you could probably carry _me _on top of those as well!" This was accompanied by a giggle.

_If you gave me 7 Chaos Emeralds beforehand, yeah, _Sonic privately thought, but didn't say (seeing as he was attached to his spleen and did not want to have it ripped out). Aloud, he replied, "Yeah, well, I don't see why _Shadow – _hmph!_ - _ has to carry so much less!"

"_How is an *entire veranda grill* 'less' to carry, faker?_" a somewhat peeved giant cardboard box at the bottom of the stairs inquired (or rather, a black hedgehog undersaid box).

Sonic stuck his tongue out. "Less items. Plus, you can carry heavier than me, so that only seems fair."

The Ultimate Lifeform only shot the blue speedster a glare as he gave the box containing the newly-bought barbecue another heave up the stairs towards the girl hedgehog's apartment.

"Just because Professor Gerald designed me with greater muscle strength does _not _make me the local delivery boy."

"Whine, whine, whine. Emo."

"_Sonic_-!"

"Now, now, boys, quit fighting. We've already made it, anyway," Amy chided as she unlocked the door to her domicile and let the two males straining under their load enter. Sonic dumped the groceries on the kitchen table with a sigh of relief, just as Shadow carried the box with the barbecue inside.

"Finally," the blue speedster exclaimed, pressing his gloved hands into the small of his back with a pained expression on his face. "I can't believe we had to buy so much food for everyone."

"Well, believe it or not, that's what a party for a dozen people takes," Amy replied with a smile, before winking. "_Especially_ with the Chaotix."

Sonic couldn't help but grin. "Heh, yeah, in between the two of them, Mighty and Vec could probably eat all of this stuff alone," he quipped, rubbing a finger underneath his nose.

Shadow rolled his eyes. He of course didn't need food at all, even if he enjoyed the occasional snack, but had little to no understanding for certain people and their eating habits roughly resembling those of a starved wolf pack.

"Is that all you needed us for until tonight?" he asked instead, turning to Amy. He would look forward to some peace and quiet at his place at Rouge's before the albino bat dragged him to their planned little party at the hedgehog girl's apartment. Getting forced to attend the group activities was one of the downsides of living at Club Rouge, but it was far outweighed by the advantages (such as having to pay no rent – _or _not getting asked about the occasional blood stains. Rouge was the good kind of landlord).

"Yeah, I think so, thanks to both of you," Amy replied, giving the blue and black hedgehog a bright smile. "I can prepare the food and decorate the apartment by myself, no probl – oh."

"'Oh'?" Shadow repeated the word in a questioning tone that already expressed whoever was asking this question did not expect anything good to come out of it. As predicted, Amy immediately gave them both a faintly sheepish and embarrassed smile.

"I, uh, think I've forgotten to pick up the dip, guys. I might have to go out again."

"Yeah, but you don't need us for that, do you?" Shadow asked. He and Sonic as the two strongest had been voted to help Amy carry home the groceries (or perhaps not technically _the _strongest of their circle of friends, but Knuckles wasn't allowed in the supermarket anymore after last time, Mighty had a habit of accidentally breaking shopping carts, Vector scared shopping assistants and Big...well, _you_ try chasing a brain-damaged cat through the fish section after he's lost his goddamned frog again.) Suffice to say, the two hedgehogs hadn't been particularly happy about it, but had obliged. Now, though...

"Well, no," Amy admitted, "but...the dip place is at the other end of town, and until I get back...would you terribly mind baking the cupcakes and maybe decorating the apartment a little?" she asked with a pained smile.

The Ultimate Lifeform gave her a slightly incredulous stare.

"You want us to bake _cupcakes_?_"_

"And decorate the place. Come on, guys, it's not that hard! Please, Sonic, Shadow?" she pleaded, looking at them both in turn. Neither of the males seemed too enthusiastic.

"Well...alright. If Shads helps too," Sonic finally gave in, since he could see there was little chance the party would go ahead without it. The black hedgehog's face fell a little more at the announcement, but at least he didn't voice any objections aloud. Amy immediately looked cheered.

"Awesome! Thanks, boys, I'll try to hurry," she promised, before already heading out, trademark red boots clattering down the stairs outside. Sonic and Shadow turned to look at each other.

"Faker, have you actually ever _baked _before?" the black hedgehog asked dryly, and the blue speedster's face immediately turned into a somewhat embarrassed grin.

"Uh...now that you mention it..."

Shadow wanted to facepalm.

"But I'm sure it's really easy!" the blue hedgehog piped up right after, characteristic enthusiasm taking over. Shadow didn't say anything. _His _one baking session with Maria aboard the ARK had ended in a disaster, but he wasn't going to share that. Instead, he tried to assume a more business-like tone.

"Fine. Let's carry the barbecue out of the kitchen so we have space to move in it, first."

"Okay," Sonic agreed, and together they could actually lift the box a lot easier – the two spiky heroes managed to get it out of the narrow kitchenette, and carried it through the living room to deposit it on the verandah – where something caught Shadow's eye.

"What," the black hedgehog asked, "is _that."_

_That _being a table in the corner next to the verandah door, covered in a star-dotted satin cloth, with leather-bound books, bottles with colourful liquids, pearls, precious stones, jars and vials, a candle, cards, an incense burner, a few tacky figurines of dragons and similar fantasy creatures, scattered amulets, crumpled parchments, a quill, an ink bottle and even what appeared to be a small crystal ball. It looked pretty much as if an esoteric shop had exploded in the corner of Amy's living room (or perhaps had decided to crawl into the corner and die there).

"Oh, Amy likes to dabble in magic, I think," Sonic commented casually, sauntering up next to Shadow and regarding the odd assortment. "She's actually chasing me because her Tarot cards told her I was her 'one true love', you know?" he asked with a bit of a lop-sided grin.

"_Magic_?" Shadow repeated, snout barely crinkling in thinly veiled distaste. The black hedgehog had been raised a Robotnik by his creator Professor Gerald and his adopted genius sister Maria, and thus had inherited a scientist's irritation at any and all phenomena that refused to be explained by logic.

(It actually explained a lot of his issues with Sonic.)

"Yeah, well, not _real _magic, obviously," said blue hedgehog smiled at him. Most of it's mumbo-jumbo and the rest is fairy tales, but hey, if it keeps her happy," he said and winked, while at the same time picking up a book and idly dusting it off, "I mean, everybody knows that spirits and spells don't really-" - he took a closer look at the cover, read the title _Arabian Nights _and sloooowly put the thing down again - "...nevermind. But yeah, I figure it's a fun hobby if you like that kind of thing."

"She probably fashions voodoo dolls of you at night and brews love potions in her spare time, I'm sure," Shadow replied dryly, and had the satisfaction of Sonic briefly cringing. Nevertheless, the black hedgehog couldn't help but also step a bit closer, never having seen any 'magic' items, fake or not, in real life before. Sonic leaned with one hand on the table, apparently amused that something had piqued an obviously reluctant Shadow's interest. He liked spending time with the dark hedgehog, especially since the Ultimate Lifeform so far was still mostly a complete enigma to the blue speedster – so, seeing some genuine curiosity break the aloof facade was always a peak.

A black eye ridge rose as the striped hedgehog scanned the page of the book that currently lay open on the table. It was a passage about comparisons between pixies and fairies, and the genetically engineered creature was hard-pressed not to roll his eyes again, a 'comparison' between pixies and fairies making as much sense to him as, say, people tearing each others throat out over colour or number of imaginary magic stones or perhaps relationships of fictional characters.

Next to him, Sonic was having fun eying and examining the little vials and jars on the table, a chuckle escaping him as the blue hero discovered one that was labeled 'pixie dust' and indeed seemed to contain some strange sort of glitter – glorified confetti, no doubt, and he just hoped nobody had made Amy pay much for it. Letting her indulge in her play magic was one thing, but he didn't like his friends getting taken advantage of. Now, though, a particularly mischievous grin briefly flitted over his peach muzzle as the hero of Mobius suddenly was struck by another idea – it was a childish prank, to be sure, but he wasn't above kiddie humour. While Shadow was still busy shaking his head at the perceived nonsense on the book's page, his blue doppelganger innocently popped the cork from the jar he was holding and poured just a small amount of the glittery silver sand-like substance onto his palm, before raising his flat hand in front of his face, grinning.

"Hey, Shads?"

"Yes?" the black hedgehog looked up, turned his head into the direction of Sonic – and wound up getting a faceful of sparkle blown straight into his mug.

"_Ah-CHOOO!"_

"Yaaah!" Sonic cried out, flinging an arm up and averting his face to protect himself from any grouch-germs the other might have been able to sneeze at him. He blinked, prepared to either give a shite-eating grin (or turn tail and run if the other tried to maul him) for coating him in glitter – and _then_ green eyes turned as big as loop-de-loops as he actually beheld Shadow. The black hedgehog was currently rubbing his eyes himself, and there was an undercurrent of cuss words escaping from his mouth that probably would have been enough to kill kittens three blocks over, but they stopped abruptly as he finally opened his own eyes and looked at Sonic himself.

"What the-?"

"Uh, Shadow-"

"Why are you so _big_?" the black hedgehog exclaimed, red eyes wide and gloved hand pointing at Sonic's nose. The blue speedster, still in shock and gaping, was unable to reply with anything but the obvious.

"Shadow, it's not _me _who's _big..._"

"What?" The black hedgehog repeated tonelessly – and then noted several things. Namely, that he was suddenly standing on the table and no longer on the floor. Second, that every single other item in the room was suddenly very, very big as well. And third...

Shadow could see something move out of the corner of his eye and slowly turned his head over his shoulder.

To behold two pairs of translucent, filigree and slightly quivering pairs of dragonfly wings attached to his back.

Shadow's eye twitched. Then:

"Sonic. You are DEAD."

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p>Hi there, hope you liked! :D This fic is part of an Art Trade with Shots of Sunshine and her prompt was that I write a story to go with two rather cute pictures she's drawn of Sonic and Shadow in a somewhat...altered state. :P Have a look at my profile for the links.^^ Hope you liked, second part will be up soon! Meanwhile, feel free to say hello at Summer of Sonic, just have a look around for Blacksmith Tails, hanging with Sir Percival (Skyblaze) and Sir Lancelot! :D <em><br>_


	2. BippityBoppedyBoo?

**Chapter 2: Bippity-Boppity-Boo?  
><strong>

"_You jackass turned me into a PIXIE!" _

"I know! I know, I'm sorry!" Sonic was currently panicking, as this day had not been going particularly well.

Shadow had been turned into a pixie, for instance.

"The HELL! What did you do that for? Turn me back!"

"I'm sorry! I really am! I don't know what I did!" Sonic shouted back, rifling frantically through the items on top of the table, not even knowing what he was supposed to do now. Shadow unfortunately seemed to have gotten the hang of his new, silvery dragonfly wings really fast and was buzzing around a panicking Sonic's head like a particularly furry angry hornet.

"You blew stuff into my face! Why did you blow stuff into my face!"

"It was a joke – _ah_!" Sonic cried out as Shadow, now approximately six inches tall (and all of them angry) yanked at his ear. It seemed the transformation also had had the side-effect of making the black hedgehog just a tad more excitable, the term 'Manic Pixie' springing to mind easily.

"Ow! Stop pulling at my ear, I'm trying to find something here!"

"Then you better find it _fast_," the black hedgehog-pixie snarled into the abused blue appendage, able to see every single little anxious crease on the blue hero's face as Sonic fumbled on the table.

"I think it was one of those jars-"he babbled, grabbing the nearest container that had something with 'dust' scribbled on it and tried to pull the cork to show the contents to Shadow, how they had looked so perfectly harmless when he had opened it, but as it turned out, the winged hedgehog was just a tad faster.

"Don't open it again!" Shadow shouted, swooping down from his twinging ear and attempting to wrest the small vial from Sonic's fingers, "If you open it again, it might-!" he cried, jerking the container from Sonic's hand, but in this way actually managing to _open_ it – the cork remaining between Sonic's fingers, the small glass vial going flying out of Shadow's tiny hands as the resistance was suddenly gone. The thing shot into the air, its contents spilling as it spun, hitting the hedgehogs staring at it dumbly, and then...

"_Ah-CHOOO!"_

xxx

Sonic shook his head to clear it from his sneeze and looked up. Then his face split into a smile as he beheld Shadow in front of him, back to normal size.

"Hey! It worked!" a huge grin spread across the blue hero's face – that abruptly faded as he noticed that _Shadow _wasn't smiling. And still had wings. _And_ Sonic himself was sitting on what appeared to be the table cloth.

"Uh..."

"If you don't find the cure for this condition really, really fast, Sonic," Shadow stated calmly, crossing his arms before leaning down into a rather nervous hedgehog's face who was trying to scramble backwards on his behind by now, "I am going to rip those pretty new wings of yours straight out of your _back_."

Sonic looked over his shoulder. Black-and-blue butterfly wings twitched.

"...ah."

xxx

"You turned us into pixies. This must be a nightmare, only I can't wake up." Shadow was rubbing his forehead with the heel of his hand, eyes squeezed shut and teeth bared, as they were now both standing amidst the chaos of the table where the various magic utensils were spilled in disarray.

Sonic put a finger to his lips.

"_Actually_, I think I'm a fairy. My wings are way prettier than yours," he said, beating the large, single pair attached to his back almost coyly.

Shadow mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like various unpleasant uses (and storage spaces) he would like to suggest for those pretty wings, but then obviously tried to get himself under control again.

"Fine. We've been transformed. How do we turn back?" he asked. "I mean, we both got hit with powder, fine. Have you looked at the labels whether there is an antidote on this table ye-_Sonic_!"

"Hmm?" The last word had been snapped at the blue speedster, who apparently had not really been listening, but been more occupied with staring at his own wings as he moved them experimentally. Under any other circumstances, Shadow supposed he could have called them pretty, their size almost as big as the newly-shrunk blue hedgehog, their colouring a shiny blue with an intricate black pattern marked across it.

"Are you listening to me?"

Sonic waved him off. "What? Oh, yeah, yeah. Hey, don't get your wings inna twist about this, I'm sure we'll be able to fix it real soon."

"Oh really. And what makes you so certain?" Shadow asked back, folding his arms across his chest, new appendages twitching ominously. It actually seemed hard to hold them still.

"Well, so far, I've been transformed into a werehog, I went hyper, I got roboticized once, then we both turn Super regularly - and don't even get me _started_ on those Wisp things. Nah, I'd say transformations really aren't such a big deal anymore," Sonic replied happily, counting his forms off on his fingers. "Let's have a look at the book, kay? There's probably something in there on how to turn back," he said, winking to Shadow before wresting the tome now about twice the size of the two of them open. The Ultimate Lifeform scowled at the blue speedster's trademark carefree attitude that didn't seem to have changed one iota, but finally consented to beat his wings as well, lifting off the table to hover in front of the script on the large, yellowed page of the book. It seemed to be a description of various mythical creatures of all sorts – at least, the page began with an introduction about their origin.

"_When the first baby laughed for the first time, his laugh broke into a million pieces, and they all went skipping about. That was the beginning of fairies," _Sonic read aloud. "Heh, that sounds pretty cute, if you ask me, don'tcha think?" he questioned, turning to Shadow with a pleased grin.

The Ultimate Lifeform took one long look at the buzzing blue hedgehog, and decided to think that if the blue faker was a fairy, then the baby in the story had probably been deranged.

"No, _I'm_ thinking that this isn't particularly helpful," he replied instead, still glaring. "So either you turn up some useful info real quick or I think I will have to make use of these _other_ powders here, you know, the ones with the skull symbols on their bottl-"

"Alright, alright! Sheesh," Sonic commented, cautiously moving away from the ticked-off pixie and starting to dig through other things on the table. Shadow ruffled his wings in poor satisfaction and also let his gaze roam over the mess. For some reason, the colourful My Little Pony toys Amy had standing around were now starting to creep him out, but grinning neon horses _were _somewhat worrying when they were about level with your head. Fortunately, Sonic chose that moment to return with a shout of triumph.

"Got it!" He was waving a large piece of parchment at Shadow that had a couple of more pictures of pixies and wands on it and a few hand-made doodles that apparently were Amy's self-portraits of her as a fairy. Shadow took one look at it and barely kept himself from cringing.

"Says stuff about transformation on here," Sonic continued, frowning as he tried to somehow wrest the giant paper into a position so he could read it comfortably. He finally settled for draping it over Shadow and only stopped when the black-furred pixie's arm ripped a hole through the paper and the Ultimate Lifeform's hand nearly crushed his throat.

"_Will. You. CUT. It." _

"Okay! Okay! Don't kill me!" Sonic called out quickly, one hand of his trying to wrest Shadow's fingers off his throat, the other pointing at something on the parchment the dark pixie had torn off himself. "Look, there it says it's temporary!"

"What?" Shadow asked, releasing a slightly peeved Sonic, and turned to look at the incriminating parchment itself.

"There," Sonic said, still a bit hoarse, "here it mentions those powders that changed us. Says it should last an hour at the most."

"Hrrrm," Shadow made a sound not unlike Marge Simpson (except saying that to his face would probably have had some rather unpleasant consequences), but seemed to accept his fate grudgingly.

"Fine. An hour stuck in these bodies. What do we do until then?"

"Well, what's keeping us from doing what Amy asked us to?" Sonic replied with a shrug. "Let's get the decorations up and the food done."

"And how do you expect us to add pints of milk to batter when we're both pint-_sized_?" Shadow asked, crossing his arms (and wings behind his back). Sonic waved him off.

"Eh, we'll manage. Let's try those beauties on our backs and let's go!" the blue hero enthused, fluttering - and Shadow thought he couldn't believe that he had just used the word 'fluttering' to describe _Sonic – _a bit unsteadily toward the kitchen. The black hedgehog frowned, but then with a sigh resigned himself to his fate; With a few experimental movements of his own dragonfly wings (that mostly only knocked stuff on the table over at first) he finally managed to lift himself into the air as well, trying to follow Sonic on his drunken flight path into the other room.

"Faker?"

Weee_eeee_eeeee – yes?" Sonic asked, tiny wings working hard and erratically as the hero of Mobius was busy trying to fly a loop-de-loop but mostly ended up banging into wind chimes and dream catchers Amy had decorated her apartment with. Shadow, attempting a more dignified flight path, indicated the floor beneath Sonic.

"You are trailing freaking _glitter_ with every goddamn wingbeat. Get any on me and I'll tear yours off."

"I'm a Twilight _butterfly_!" Sonic exclaimed, leading Shadow to respond with an utter W.T.F.-expression, and, briefly, the blue hero even seemed to pause and blink. "Wait, did I really just say that?" he asked, looking a bit flustered and pausing in the air.

"Yes, unfortunately," Shadow replied. "I admit I hadn't known there was a way to _increase_ your insanity, but obviously it is possible."

"Huh," Sonic blinked, before scratching his head. "You know, come to think of it, I feel a bit different, too. Maybe this fairy powder also affects your character a bit. Actually, I feel kind of tipsy, now that you mention it," Sonic replied, already grinning again. "If pixies are the same, you know, yours should kick in every minute..."

Shadow could feel his heart sink, and vowed to be vigilantly on guard so he could possibly drown himself in the sink if _he _started glittering and giggling, too.

"Okay," Sonic started, having alighted on the kitchen bench, "I suppose we could start with just mixing the baking dough. Can't be too hard, can it?" he asked, peering down at the recipe book he was standing on while simultaneously trying to open a flour bag and shovelling the appropriate amount into the bowl already prepared. With combined efforts, they even managed to lift a milk carton ("keep pushing, I _am _pushing, No, you're not, shut UP and help me with this or it will tiiiiiiip-!") and poured just a *bit* more than the intended amount into the bowl, but at least sugar and baking powder were no problem. As a final ingredient before the mixing, Sonic had wrestled an egg out of its paper carton and was now balancing precariously with it on the rim of the bowl.

"Okay, Shadow, can you fetch a knife to break this with?"

The black hedgehog looked at him. And then, deep inside him, a little bit of ancient knowledge drifted to the surface...

Pixies didn't glitter.

Pixies didn't laugh like little girls.

Pixies were _wicked. _

"Sure, Sonic...one moment and I'll help you to crack that thing..."

The blue miniature hedgehog blinked at the odd tone. And then, as he saw the other slowly raising his right arm, a dreadfully familiar gesture of the Ultimate Lifeform, the only thing he managed was a "Shadow, _no-!_"

"_Chaos Spear!"_

"ARGH!"

There was scream as the egg exploded, equal parts landing on the kitchen bench, in the bowl and all over a furious fairy who had been knocked clean off the rim. Shadow suddenly couldn't help snerking at the blue and yellow glop emerging behind the bowl, and kept right on sniggering until a helping of butter suddenly landed in _his _face, Sonic glaring at him with the spoon he had used to scoop it still in hand.

"Care to try that again, hot shot?"

Shadow slowly wiped the butter from his face. Earlier, he had scoffed at the books with the funny writing and the silly pictures littering Amy's magic table, but now suddenly he wished he had read a bit more. Because what they also had mentioned was that in between pixies and fairies, there was usually a _war_...

The next twenty minutes were very interesting.

xxx

There was panting. "Truce?"

More panting. "Truce."

Both shrunken hedgehogs groaned and collected themselves off the kitchen floor again, having to take care to detach their wings delicately from the tiles, seeing as they were caked with flour, eggs, and possibly also more dreadful substances. The kitchen resembled something invaded by Hitler with an army of huns, even if the original cake bowl was still miraculously unscathed, but Shadow had glitter in places he had never wanted to have glitter in. The black hedgehog dislodged a pea from his ear.

"...I suggest we use the sink as a shower."

Sonic didn't like water at the best of times, but reluctantly agreed; if they stayed like this, they'd get dough all over the apartment and his wings were sticking together unpleasantly. After somehow wrestling with the giant soap bar, the two Sapients even managed to resemble their original colours again somewhat, but that still left the problem with the kitchen. Sonic shrugged.

"Eh, screw it. We'll be able to clean it up much better when we're big again, anyway."

"Agreed." Shadow gave a curt nod, still not too sure what he should think of his newly-acquired pixie sense of humour. Fortunately, it seemed to have died down now...

"Well, let's take care of the decorations, I suppose," Sonic said, leaping from the sink and flying with freshly gleaming wings over to the kitchen table where Amy had dumped the stuff intended for the party. "At least it should be easy to hang stuff up when we're like this..."

Shadow landed next to him, regarding the items. There were table decorations, paper flowers, novelty ice cube forms, crazy straws, and..._streamers_...

The Ultimate Lifeform pointed at them. "I'll do those."

Sonic looked at him, looked at his finger, looked at the streamers and looked back at him.

"No. Way."

xxx

_It is said that a piece of ribbon is finely prized throughout the fair folk..._

"Give it BACK!"

"Let it GO!"

In what was perhaps the first aerial tug-o-war game ever to be played indoors, the decorations were indeed spread out across the apartment, but probably not how Amy would have intended. Two winged, shouting miniature Sapients were curving through the air wildly, trying to shake the other loose from the streamer they clutched, and all the other streamers and paper ornaments that had become entangled in the mess were flying along with them. It was a bit like watching angry humming birds (except those probably would have used less adult language). Sonic's breath was driven out of his lungs as Shadow managed to swing the streamer with him clinging to it around and he was knocked against the window, momentarily letting go -

"Hah!" Shadow exclaimed triumphantly, yanking the paper ribbon from unresisting gloved hands, the released end swinging upwards...

...and becoming entangled in the ceiling fan. Shadow's expression changed as if in slow motion. Then time resumed.

"Oh hell n_aaaAAAaaaaAAAaaa_-!"

Sonic watched with fascinated horror as the Ultimate Lifeform gave a very accurate impression of the Doppler-effect below the ceiling, being whirled around by the blades of the fan like a suicidal ragdoll. But then the blue hero's heart nearly skipped a beat as he realized that the streamer was actually being rolled _in _by the motion of the fan, which meant that Shadow's small body came in ever closer vicinity to the chopping blades...

"Shadow! Let go right now!"

"But-!"

"You'll get chopped in half! _I'll catch you-!_" Sonic yelled – and Shadow followed. At the last moment, small gloved fingers finally released the captive ribbon and the Ultimate Lifeform was hurled across the room with destructive force. Sonic thanked everyone who was listening for his reflexes and instincts that by now let him calculate effortlessly the trajectory of any projectile and exactly _where_ he had to reach to intercept it...

Sonic shot forward, as fast as his wings would allow.

"Gotcha!"

The collision drove the air from his lungs a second time today, but that certainly was a better alternative than Shadow having landed on the knife block or in the cutlery drawer. As it was, the course was slowed but by no means stopped, and all Sonic could see was suddenly the cake bowl drawing ever nearer...

"_NO!"_

xxx

There was a crash. There were noises of even more wet stuff falling down, and objects tumbling from a kitchen bench. There was _also_ the sound of a door opening, and two very shiny boots taking a few hesitant steps into the kitchen, but because these sounds were a whole lot quieter than the first sounds, they tended not to get noticed, that, is, until...

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS_?_!"

Until their owner suddenly announced her presence very loudly.

Sonic blinked. He was lying half on top of a groaning Shadow, half on top of spilled kitchen merchandise, and above him was towering a goddess of vengeance, or possibly Amy. The pink-furred girl looked ready to re-enact the croquet scene from _Alice in Wonderland_, quite probably with her giant mallet as a substitute for the flamingos, a reasonable reaction when you found two adult male hedgehogs who apparently had just been playing Pinball Extreme in your kitchen.

In the momentary silence, the only sound was for a moment the slightly sad _flap-flap-flap _noise from the streamer still trapped in the ceiling fan. Realizing that he suddenly lacked any and all desire for the item, Sonic also couldn't help but notice that everything now seemed remarkably normal-sized again, odd instincts and cravings apparently gone with the wings. All gone, except...

"SONIC THE HEDGEHOG! EXPLAIN THIS!"

The blue hedgehog grimaced, looking at the destroyed mess. He winced.

"Trust me, Amy, you wouldn't believe me if I tried..."

_Fin_

* * *

><p>Magic and hedgehogs. Don't mix'em. :P Well, hope you liked this second installment of silliness and we actually got FANART! That is, fanart of a story inspired by fanart, which is by petite-dreamer and a cute (if ticked-off) pixie!Shadow.^^ Please see the link on the end of my profile! Thanks for reading and if you liked, please review! :D <em><br>_


End file.
